


Just a Little Crush (Charlie Bradbury x Reader)

by KatisTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie is a Softie, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash
Summary: The Winchesters try to help you convince your feelings to your crush, Charlie.





	Just a Little Crush (Charlie Bradbury x Reader)

Her smile. Her lips. You loved the way her hair lingered in the wind, you practically enjoyed everything about her. Charlie Bradbury. She stood before you, looking you in the eyes. Not to mention those beautiful brown eyes you could drown in.

She gave you one of her famous smiles at you before speaking, “You have a crush on me, Y/N?” She asked, as you could feel your heartbeat speed up while you took a breath. 

“Yes-- Yes, Charlie.” You whispered quietly under your breath, as she grinned at you, before you could even concentrate on what you were saying, Charlie leaned into you. You almost felt her soft lips touch yours, until you suddenly woke up.

The first thing you saw when you woke up was Dean’s face, standing over you as his husky voice echoed through the room, “Y/N! Wake up!” You groaned, before rubbing your eyes tiredly, sitting yourself up onto the bed.

“I tried to wake you up, but you seemingly were having an interesting dream. You kept smiling in your sleep.” Dean commented, as you sat there silently, you were terrified to tell Dean about your crush. Dean considered Charlie as a little sister practically.

“Come on, Y/N. You can tell me.” Dean tried to convince you, unfortunately you wouldn’t budge.

“Fine. If you’re not going to tell me I’m just going to have to guess names.” Dean said, you gulped gripping the bed sheets with your fist. You eyed Sam as he walked into the room as well.

“You were dreaming about Sam weren’t you?” Dean questioned, as you sighed. Sure, Sam was an attractive guy but you have someone else in mind. You shook your head, as Dean’s eyes fell onto the floor “Hm.” Dean said, thinking harder about who it could possibly be.

“I can take a guess. Were you dreaming about Charlie?” Sam perked in, as all eyes stared at you. You could feel your heartbeat beat what it felt like out of your chest and the sound came into your ears. You swallowed loudly, as a blush rose up from your cheeks

“Maybe.” You said simply. This was obviously not vague as you hoped, by the expression planted on your face.

“Not a maybe, Y/N. Come on, we’ve all seen you have googly eyes for her. Remember when you clumsily attempted to flirt with her?” Sam questioned. Oh, as you remembered. You used one of the cheesiest pick up lines you could find and used it on her. She laughed and took it as a compliment rather than a flirt, at the time you could feel your heart drop.

"Of course I remember, that was extremely embarrassing. I'm trying to suppress it from my mind." You responded, eyeing Sam.

"What happened in the dream, anyways?" Sam questioned, as it took a while for you to remember the exact details. You explained it to Sam, "And I was about to kiss her until some asshole woke me up." You said, while your eyes were glued on Dean.

"Hey! Maybe that could happen for real if you actually got off your ass and confessed to her yourself." Dean advised, it was surely the hard truth. You played the thought of confessing to her multiple times, but anxiety was a block in your way. What if she rejects you and laughs at you? It sure did make it easier that you knowing she was a lesbian though, but the anxieties still lingered.

"I wouldn't say it that roughly but just tell her. Chances are she has the same feelings for you." Sam said, showing at least a little mercy on you compared to Dean. 

"I guess you two are right. I should go tell her." You admitted, lifting yourself up from your bed. "Now, get the hell out of my room I'm going to change into the only nice clothing I have." You said, as Sam and Dean began to exit the room.

"Good luck, Y/N." Sam said, before fully exiting the room.

You changed your clothes, putting yourself in a flannel. You continued to put your hair in a ponytail, taking a huge breath before heading your way to find Charlie.

You walked up to Charlie's house, your palms quivered with fear as you gently knocked on her door. You took a sigh as relief as nobody answered, maybe she wasn't home. Although, curiously you ended up pulling the handle realizing she left it unlocked.

"Charlie?" You called out, searching in different rooms. That's when you saw it. Charlie was pressing lips against a girl, seemingly aggressively. You felt your heart drop, worse than that you felt it get teared from inside of you. Your eyes swelled up and you quickly paced yourself out of the house.

You tried so desperately to hold in your tears while you ran to the car. You witnessed as Charlie try to keep up with you. You put yourself in the car and turned on the engine, driving off as quick as you could. You didn't even take a second to look back.

A few days have passed by, as the thought of Charlie kissing that girl kept entering your mind. You continued to get texts and calls from Charlie, but you decided to ignore them. The Winchesters tried their best to comfort you through this, and you greatly appreciated it.

"You know, you can't ignore her forever." Sam said, standing over you on the couch.

"I know I can't, Sammy. But she hurt my feelings. She doesn't even know I like her but it kind of feels like cheating in a way, you know?" You sighed, reaching yourself up from the couch.

"First of all, don't call me Sammy ever again. Second of all, I think you should go talk to her there has to be a reason why she did what she did." Sam advised, as you nodded your head slightly, before looking at him.

Suddenly, you heard a knock at the front door. Both of you perked up, "I think I'll get it, it's probably the mail man or something." You scoffed, before heading to the door. You opened it up to reveal Charlie standing by your front porch.

"Hey Y/N, is it alright if I come in?" Charlie questioned, you were speechless. You reluctantly agreed, letting her inside, "Would you look at the time, I have to go. See you later." Sam said, excusing himself while walking out of the house.

"So, why have you been ignoring my calls and texts? I'm worried about you." Charlie questioned, giving you those concerned looking eyes.

"You really don't have a clue, do you? I ran out after I saw you kissing that girl, does that give you a hint?" You scoffed, all of the sudden, all that pent up anger and jealousy was released. 

Charlie's expression suddenly changed from concern to shock, "Wait, Y/N, do you have a crush on me?" Charlie questioned, as you began to have flashbacks from your dream. Except this time it wouldn't be so romantic.

"Yes Charlie! If you weren't so oblivious about me crushing on you, you would of figured it out by now." You growled, as Charlie sat next to you on the couch.

"Y/N I had no idea, I would of totally started dating you if I knew you had feelings for me back. I'm so sorry." Charlie said, as your eyes widened. Wait, Charlie has feelings for you too?

"Why did you make out with that other girl then if you have these supposed feelings for me?" You questioned, that was the only puzzle piece that had to be the put together. 

"Well, the conversation I had with her was actually about you. She got so generally upset that she forced the kiss onto me when she heard your voice call to me, so she knew you would react this way. That's to say, I'm not talking to this girl anymore because I wanted to be with you." Charlie explained, as you sat there absolutely stunned.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize I didn't mean to stress you out by not answering you I just--" You began to say, before Charlie pressed her soft lips against yours.

Charlie eventually seperated her lips from yours, giving you a sly smile "Was that as magical as you imagined?" Charlie questioned, as you simply nodded your head, still dazed about what just happened. 

You grinned, putting your lips onto Charlie again "Would you look at that? I'm guessing everything worked out, huh?" You heard Dean's deep voice from behind you two, you turned around to see his sly grin.

"Dean, I love you, but could you shut up?" Charlie said, as a small blush rose up from her cheeks.

"How adorable. Someone's blushing. Have fun you two." Dean teased, as he walked himself out of the room.

"You must be magical, because I fell under your spell." Charlie flirted, as she smiled at you.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear, Charlie." You said, pressing your lips onto her once more. You couldn't believe you finally won your crush, you couldn't wait for your first date. 


End file.
